Beautiful Even in Death
by Katie-1369
Summary: Sequel to Finding Yourself Along the Way. Draco's finally come back, but is he still the same? And now it's Harry's turn to try and pick up the pieces. But can Draco be helped? Warnings: Boy love, Abuse, and a whole lot of other things.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's your first chapter. This story will consist of a lot of flashbacks from Draco's time with Blaise for those ten months, Harry getting over his drug addiction, and stuff like that. We will also see Draco talking to his parents about what happened to him between those eight years he was gone, like how he managed to get to America, and how he found Blaise. So yeah, Disclaimer will be the same as the last one. **

**Warnings: Boy love, Abuse, and a whole lot of other things. Enjoy!**

For ten months, ten months, Draco couldn't get rid of that stupid feeling in his chest. He knew what he had to do, but the attached feeling he felt was strong. It was kinda like the feeling you have for you Dad or mom. You hate them at one point, but you really need them no matter what they do to you, but Blaise was the kind of person that you didn't want to forgive, but always did.

But finally, finally, his strange emotional attachment had stretched out a little too far, and snapped like a rubber band, giving a large welt to anyone who was still holding one of the ends, and Draco was defiantly leaving this with quite a few welts, that was for sure.

Draco jiggled the key in the lock, slammed his foot into the bottom of the door (which had an imprint where their foots hit each time, because there door got stuck so you had to do this to get in), and banged his other hand on the top (same deal here, you could see knuckle prints in the door because they had worn the paint away), and it popped, and swung inwards.

The smell of cooking onions floated into his nose as he stepped through the door, and he saw where Blaise was cooking in the kitchen.

"Blaise, we need to talk." Draco said harshly, not even bothering to kick off his shoes. He was gonna get the fuck out of here as soon as he could.

"What is it?" Blaise asked calmly, turning away from the stove, spatula in hand.

"I don't think this is working out anymore. I mean your not getting better with the alcohol, you still abusive, you don't respect me, and the list goes on. I don't know what else to do, but leave." Draco said taking long strides to reach the kitchen. He saw Blaise's eyes spark with anger, and then noticed the beer bottle on the counter.

Oh he was screwed. No turning back now though.

"So you're breaking up with me? After how many years? 4 years and ten months? Something like that." Blaise asked indignantly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am." Draco said walking and pulling his suitcase out of the closet. Having gotten a steady job half time, he was able to afford some nicer things.

"You'll come back, you always do." Blaise said arrogantly, watching him closely.

"Not this time Blaise, not this time." Draco sighed, turning his back on the kitchen. Bad move.

The first thing to hit him was the spatula. It hit the back of his knee, and he whipped around. "This is exactly –" The pan came next, hot oil, onions, mushrooms, and all, hitting him in the ribs. There was a loud crack, and pain fingered out from the spot rapidly. He was pretty sure at least one rib was broken.

He clutched his side, his arms burnt where the hot oil and vegetables had made contact with his skin. Now Blaise was pelting him with the glass bottles' of spices he'd been using previously, several shatter on the wall behind him, exploding in showers of glass and pepper or something else, but others smashed into his torso, arms, and a few lucky targets hit him on the forehead.

Finally, Blaise walked over from behind the counted, eyes' shining raw with anger and hurt, beer bottle in hand. He swung it like a club, and it cracked against the side of Draco's head. His head split open, glass embedding itself in his face and skull, blood pouring out of the multitude of cuts.

This seemed to snap Blaise out of his rampage, and he looked shocked. "Oh god, what have I done?"

Draco didn't answer, just turned and ran, well more like wobbled quickly, away. There was a trail of blood following him, and it didn't matter if it was coming from his head, side, or arms, it was an alarming site, because this wasn't a few drips, this was a brook, no this was a river, of blood, trailing behind him.

He was getting very weak, and he wasn't sure how far he'd gone, or how much farther he could go, but if he lost much more blood, he'd be dead. He couldn't call anyone because his cell phone was in the apartment, and all his stuff was too. Years of abuse by a lot of people, made him scared of anyone who got a little too close, so asking for help would only send him into a worse panic.

There was only one answer, and luckily that answer happened to have just walked out of an interview, at 11:23 pm. Draco stumbled up the empty road, his legs growing to be deadened weights.

Draco tripped over his numbed feet, and strong arms caught him. He looked up, and saw exactly who he wanted to see.

Harry looked stunned, but then he looked concerned.

"Draco?"

As soon as Harry had uttered the words, Draco passed out. As the world faded to black, all he could see behind his eye lids were a pair of great emeralds watching him. He was safe at last. And unknown to either of them at the moment, Draco's chest was about 60 pounds lighter, and the python that had once griped his heart, nodded approvingly, before going back to where ever it was he had been before.

**So, they are back together, yay! But will Draco be the same after all the abuse he's suffered? Dundundun defiantly something to think about guys. Thanks for reading, and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, today I felt so proud and I was like mom, I finally learned how to spell definitely, and so I go on to spell it for her, and it turns out, I'd be saying defiantly as definitely all this time. Boy don't I feel stupid. x.X So, there will no longer be a defiantly where there should be a definitely. Sorry everyone. Anyway, Disclaimer same as always, enjoy everyone. **

**Just so everyone knows a flash back will be **_**bold and italic**_**, and thoughts will be just **_italic_**. **

As Harry stepped out of the venue he'd be doing his interview in, he really wasn't expecting to get an armful of unconscious Draco. If he was being honest, he'd started giving up on Draco. Maybe for once, he had been wrong, but he was definitely (**Haha, I did it. BD)** glad Draco had come back. He really wasn't happy he'd come back in the state he was in, however.

In the darkness of the night, Harry had no idea how bad it was.

At 11:47 p.m. Harry checked Draco into the hospital. Under the florescent lights, Draco looked horrible. He had a huge gash in the side of his head, surrounded by little cuts, with glass embedded in most, an alarming amount of blood surging out. His arms had raise welts on them, (**Whilst trying to type that, I managed to somehow type raose om birmt w;ts, just thought that was really entertaining. I think I'm having a really off day. xD)** burn marks by the looks of it, along with more glass. On his side, there was a large spot where blood was pouring out. The most alarming thing though was the ghostly shade of white Draco's skin had become. His eyes twitched behind his closed lids, and he was almost cold to the touch. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have said that he was dead.

At 11:56 Draco went into the operating room to get all the glass removed. They pulled out over three hundred pieces of glass, most coming out of his cranium.

At 12:07 they had to pull out the defibrillator to restart Draco's heart. Harry sat in the waiting room in horror as the called for extra help over the intercom, claiming they had a 1407, which Harry later found out meant 'heart failure in ER'.

At 12:15 they gave him 3 blood transfusions, and he finally stabilized. He was put into ICU, and Harry sat by the bedside, refusing to leave, even when a mean looking security guard told him he needed to remove himself from the hospital premises at once until visiting hours tomorrow.

Cedric came by to sit with him at around 2 in the morning, then left thirty minutes later, seeing as Draco wasn't waking up anytime soon. The doctor said he'd gone into a coma, and may stay that way for up to 6 months, and if he didn't pull out by then, there probably wasn't any hope for him. Harry believed Draco was strong enough. He'd make it. Wouldn't he?

Draco's point of view **(How does someone in a coma have a point of view? It's him dreaming about the past.) **

"_**Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." The young Draco said, walking into the room where his parents where watching TV together. **_

"_**What is it dear?" His mother asked, turning her attention away from the television screen.**_

_**Draco took in a deep breath. "I'mgayandI'mdatingOliver," He said, all in one breath.**_

"_**What was that?" Draco's father said, looking at him as well.**_

"_**I'm gay, and I'm dating Oliver," He said again, shaking all over.**_

_**A silence fell over them, and his parents just stared at him. Finally, his father spoke up.**_

"_**Get out," He said, looking angry. "We can't raise a fag. It'll ruin us. Draco what have you done!"**_

"_**Dad, please, calm down, it's not as bad as you think," Draco pleaded.**_

"_**Draco, get out of our presence." His mother said quietly. She was calm, but her tone was dangerous. Draco knew he had to leave.**_

"_**Fine, I will. I'll go to America. I'm going to get as far away from here as possible," Draco said, equally as calm. He grabbed all the stuff he could fit in his gym bag, and ran. He ran, and ran, and ran. He didn't know how he was going to afford the plane ticket, but he was going to America. He would, and he could. He had to.**_

_**The scene changed, and he was in America now, and he was walking alone on the streets. He was cold, thin, and he was hungry. He blundered along in the wind, until he reached a very shabby apartment building, and he stepped into the shelter of the doorway. **_

_**Four years of this and it wasn't any easier. Draco sat down on the concrete, pulling his legs to his chest to try and stay warm. **_

_**A door open somewhere near him, and he backed up as far as he could into the corner under the stairs. **_

_**A young man, stepped out, barley over 20, and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He was tall, hair down to his chin, a brown shade, and a muscular build. **_

_**Draco coughed, having come down with a pretty bad cold, and the man in front of him froze. **_

"_**Who's there?" He asked. Turning around on the spot, he saw Draco under the stairs.**_

_**The scene changed again. He was looking into the green eyes he knew and loved so much. All he could see was Harry's face, white teeth bright as he smiled. **_

_**He was sitting in the hospital room, and they were playing poker, and he kept winning. Cedric asked him why he stuck around, Draco told him. **_

_**He was buying a coffee maker with Blaise.**_

_**He was looking into Harry's bright eyes as he told him he could leave, that he'd wait for him.**_

_**He was leaving Harry's apartment building, tears running down his cheeks.**_

_**He was walking down the street, blood pouring out of him. **_

_**He was in Harry's arms. **_

_**Again, he could see Harry's smiling face, green eyes vibrant. He laughed, but it sounded like he was hearing it through a tunnel, like someone had shoved cotton in his ears. His laughter turned to sobs. "Draco? Please wake up. Draco, I need you,"**_

"_**Harry? Where are you? I can't find you!" Draco screamed as the image of him faded. "Harry, don't leave me." Draco said quietly.**_

**In case anyone is wondering, the sobbing stuff at the end, Draco is actually hearing what Harry is saying to him, but he can't wake up, and yeah. So, Please review, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, it's been like I don't know, a couple days since I last updated, and I know that I won't be updating anytime soon, because of finals, and I'm leaving for a wedding Friday, French club Wednesday, and Thursday I'm packing. So this might be the last chapter for about a week. ; Sorry.**

**Same thing as last time for the bold italic stuff, but it's also going to be dreams too, cause yeahhhh. You should know if they are dreaming or not, but I'll say something if it's a dream. Disclaimer same as always. Love you guys. ;D**

Harry watched Draco's chest rise and fall. It was a sign he was still hanging on. Two weeks into this, and Draco still hadn't moved once, and Harry really wanted to know what had happened, though he had his suspicions. Rise, fall, rise, fall. Boop, boop, boop. The heart monitor had a steady line going, the kind you see on TV and your thinking to yourself, "I bet that those don't really do that," but no, they do. It's like it's ticking out Draco's time. Up to a point, drop, up to a point, drop.

Now, as the sun went down, Harry couldn't fight off sleep anymore. Being awake almost every hour, of every day he'd been here had finally caught up with him. Maybe if he slept, he could get ride of the bags under his eyes. He curled up on Draco's bed like he did every night, pressed closely to his side, being careful of all the tubes. He watch Draco's breathing for another minute, almost as if making sure it wasn't going to stop when he closed his eyes, and then, unable to fight it off any longer, sleep took him.

_**(Harry's dreaming) He stared at himself in the mirror of the hospital restroom. The large, overly clean whiteness of it all made his eyes hurt. He took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt, before restoring them to their proper place on his nose, and looking back at himself in the mirror. **_

"_**You've given up on him haven't you?" His reflection accused. Harry gaped at it.**_

"_**On who?" **_

"_**Draco, of course, you already thought he wasn't coming back, and now you probably think he isn't going to wake up. You promised him you'd wait for him. Look at yourself; you couldn't even keep your word about the drugs." His reflection replied.**_

_**Harry saw the image of himself, hoped up on coke, in his living room. "That was about 7 months ago. I went back in to rehab. I kept trying. I mean, I stayed in the place for how long?" Harry answered. **_

"_**Yes, but don't tell me you haven't smoked the occasional pot. Why do you even bother anymore? Why don't you just leave? You can't even help yourself, how are you supposed to help him?" His reflection accused venomously. **_

"_**I'm not leaving him! I love him. I did help myself, I did! I got clean, and I don't smoke pot anymore. I mean, I just managed to get over the whole withdraw, twitching all the time thing I had going on, but I did it. He helped me pick up the pieces of my life, so I'm sure as hell not gonna let him fall apart in front of me after everything he's done. What more do you want me to do?" Harry asked frantically.**_

"_**You know who did this to him. You should go give him something to think about." His reflection said casually.**_

"_**Who did it? I don't know who it was for sure." Harry retorted.**_

"_**Don't lie to yourself, you know it was him. I know it was him. He put your Draco into a coma. Who else could it have been?" His reflection replied easily.**_

"_**It might not have been Blaise." Harry answered, although he sounded unsure of himself.**_

"_**Why don't you see what's happened, you already knew he was abusive, of course it was him."**_

_**Harry started working it out in his mind. He could see Blaise flinging his glass beer bottle at Draco. He could see it perfectly. Of course it had been Blaise. He needed to do something about it. He needed to.**_

"_**What should I do?" Harry asked. He wanted to get Blaise back for the pain he caused Draco. He would pay. Oh, how he could pay. **_

Harry woke up, and looked at the digital clock on the wall of the room. 2 a.m. He stood up and stretched his cramped limbs, before walking to the door, and going out into the lobby area, heading for his car.

"Oh, Harry, you're leaving?" The friendly night nurse, Alicia, asked, looking up from her magazine. "I haven't seen you leave his room for about two weeks, I mean, you even had Cedric bring Selena, and all her stuff up here." (**I completely forgot I gave Harry a kitten in the last one, so then I was like 'Oh crap, what's happening to her?' So I made it so Cedric had brought her up to the hospital. xD)**

"I'll be back as soon as possible, but speaking of Selena, will you watch her until Cedric gets here? I'll call him when I get outside." Harry asked her.

"Of course!! I've always wanted an excuse to play with the little fuzz ball." Alicia replied happily. They said their good-nights, and Harry walked outside into the night air. He called Cedric, who wasn't very happy about being woken up, but agreed to come and sit with Draco, and to call him if anything happened.

So Harry set off to his destination. His eyes locked on the empty road in front of his headlights, and as he pulled up to the run-down brown stone apartment building, he shut off his car, and walked silently, and swiftly up to the door.

Back at the hospital, and in Alicia's point of view!

Cedric came in about 30 minutes after Harry had left, and she very reluctantly handed over the black fur ball that was Selena. The hospitals were very dull at night, no one ever came in, and when they did, the doctors were always waiting for something to happen, so they'd run down before she got to do anything. As she idly shifted through her magazine for the 15th time that night, she heard a commotion in Draco's room.

Right as she stood up, Cedric burst out, looking panic stricken.

"Alicia, I think something might be wrong with Draco!" He shouted.

'_Oh shit.' _She thought, running into the room on Cedric's heels.

**Oh no, a horrible cliffy. I'm so cruel, and now you have to wait at least a week until the next chapter. D Don't hate me. I really do love you guys! Review please, and maybe, just maybe, I'll update sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Oh thank god the car ride is over. 12 hours there and 12 hours back. x.X It was horrible, but it was worth it. So here is the long overdue chapter you must all have been waiting for. **

Harry walked up the steps to the front door of the crappy apartment he knew Blaise and Draco had shared.

He knocked lightly on the door, suddenly regretting his choice to come. He should be in the room with Draco. Was he really expecting Blaise to answer the door this early in the morning?

He turned away, ready to run, when the door opened behind him.

"Can I help you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Someone said from behind him. He took a deep breath, and turned.

"Your Blaise I presume?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Do you need something?" Blaise asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm here to get Draco's things," Harry said, stepping, uninvited, over the threshold of the apartment. He looked around, noticing how shabby the place was.

"Oh, Draco, how is he?" Blaise asked, trying to fake concern.

"Don't try and make it look like you care. I never saw your ass down in the hospital. He's in a coma, in case you were really wondering," Harry growled through clenched teeth.

Blaise had the decency to look shocked. He began moving around the house, tossing items in a suit case he'd removed out of the closet. He didn't say anything until he had everything in that suitcase. As he zipped it shut, he glanced up at Harry, who was leaning against the door.

"Tell him I'm sorry," Blaise said, handing Harry the suitcase, and a cell phone. "The phone is his," He added.

"Will do," Harry replied, opening the door, and walking out into the chilly night air.

In his car, finally away from the broken down apartment he'd just been in, he relaxed. That was probably one of the most awkward things he'd ever been through. That was worse than having been sitting in the hospital room, and having Draco's parents walk in.

Harry had just fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of the room, when two people burst in startling him awake. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but he'd kind of shrieked and then had fallen out of the chair.

Then the people had started talking to him, and it turns out they were Draco's parents. So they stayed for a little to talk to Harry, and then they had left. They came back every other day, and they'd always talk to him, but that first day had been pretty weird. It's hard to explain to people why their son is in a coma.

His phone rang from the passenger seat.

"Hello?" Harry said, shouldering the phone so he could keep driving.

"Draco's awake." Cedric's voice floated into his ear.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed, but then he noticed Cedric's tone of voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, here come the doctors now. I got to go. Hurry up and get here Harry." Cedric said, and the line dropped dead.

Throwing his phone forcefully back where he'd pick it up from, he sped up, going about 40 over the legal limit.

Harry was scared of what he would find when he got there. Why wouldn't Cedric tell him what was going on over the phone?

He was so busy thinking, he almost missed the turn into the hospital parking lot. He swerved in time, nearly taking out a telephone pole.

He parked, very crocked up and taking two spots but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could into the hospital, and tore through the waiting room, sliding halfway across it because of the 'Caution Wet Floor' sign he hadn't noticed.

When he made it to the room, there were a few doctors checking the machines, and Alicia was sitting on the bed talking to them. Draco was sitting propped against some pillows, playing with Selena.

"Draco! Thank god you're awake. It's good to see you up," Harry almost screamed.

Draco smiled a little, and glance at him, before looking back down at Selena. "Wish I could say the same."

"Yeah, I can't wait- What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Draco stared hard at him, and Harry noticed how his silver eyes had a strange blue hue to them. "Harry, you've heard about some of the things serious head trauma can do right? Well, I'm blind."

**Yay! Finally finished it. What did you guys think? Please review. This is really short I know. Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Here's another chapter. Enjoy everyone! **

Draco stared at what he thought was Selena. Even if he couldn't see it, he could picture the look of pity written on everyone's face. He could picture Harry's emerald green eyes dimmed with the sorrow.

He didn't want or need their pity. Worse things had happened, and to be out of the situation he was previously in, losing his sight was worth it.

"Ok Draco, here's what we make of your current conditions. We believe that you have a 55 precent chance of getting your vision back. Just so your not worried, in medical fields, 55 precent is amazing. Now we aren't promising you anything, but we're pretty sure it should come back. The trauma to your head wasn't bad enough to knock things lose completely if you don't mind me saying. In the events it doesn't you will still be able to go about life normally, you just might need a little more help. We suggest for the time being you go to a place you are very, very familiar with so you aren't completely lost." The doctor said from what sounded like his right. "Do you have any place in mind?"

The first place he had the image of was the apartment he'd shared with Blaise. He could see it clearly in his mind, but then that faded, and he could see Harry's apartment too. He didn't know what to say though. Would Harry take him back after so long? He definitely wasn't going back to Blaise. He didn't have to choose though.

"He can stay with me," Harry said quietly, from where he probably still stood by the door.

"Good. Now, we'll get your medication prescribed. I know you're in pain. I saw you wince when you sat up. Alicia, give him some more morphine. Just keep the dose small. We just want the pain to subside, but we don't want him to be loopy or knocked out." The doctor said, leaving the room, shoes squeaking loudly on the tile.

His side did hurt really badly, and he leaned back closing his eyes, listening to Alicia, Cedric, and Harry talk.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Harry asked. Draco felt weight on the edge of the bed, so he guessed it was Harry.

"Well, basically, he sat up, and told me quiet calmly that he couldn't see anything," Cedric replied. "I ran out and got Alicia, and she walked in, and then she got the doctor. Then you burst in, and basically that's all that happened."

"So, I need to go work on some things. I'll talk to you guys later. Draco should be able to leave in about three days," With that, Alicia left the room.

Cedric followed her out, claiming he wanted to go back to sleep, and was tired of sitting in the plastic chair.

A silence hung around them.

"So, are you..." Harry trailed off.

"I'm just fine. Worse things could have happened. I could still be in a coma. I could have not had the balls to stand up to Blaise," He paused. "I could have lost you, but you know, if I lose my sight forever, that'll be ok because the last thing I ever saw means the world to me."

"And what would that be?" Harry questioned. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tearing up a little.

"You," Draco said simply.

Draco heard Harry sniffle a little, and he pulled him into a light hug.

So Draco was out of the hospital, and was now currently sitting on the large bed in Harry's apartment. Selena bounced around him, mewing with each step. Draco could here Harry smashing around in the kitchen. He thought he was trying to cook something, but it didn't sound like it was going so good. That is when Selena decided to pounce on his foot.

"Oomph, what was that about? You have claws you know." Draco said, before moving his foot.

Not even a minute later, she pounced on it again. "What do you want?"

He rolled over to the edge of the bed, stood up, and carefully walked to the kitchen.

"Harry, your cat is annoying me," Draco said, leaning on the counter.

"What did she do this time?" Harry asked.

"She won't stop bouncing onto my foot," Draco complained.

Harry laughed. "Where you moving it under the blanket? If you were, of course she pounced on it. She's a cat, it moves, it's worth pouncing on."

Draco pouted in Harry's direction.

"Stop your pouting, lunch is almost ready. I need to run out and get the mail. I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry said, walking out towards the front door.

Draco walked around the island in the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

Harry came back, and set down the mail on the counter. "How do you feel about going to Montana?"

**So, we got a surprise pairing coming up in the next chapter! O: Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so far, and it was pretty fun. It took me a really long time, I know, and I'm sorry. I also have to tell you that I'm leaving (again) to go to Atlantis. So yeah, it might be a bit before the next chapter. xP Without further ado, chapter 6!**

"Montana? When and why?" Draco asked, as he started to eat the food Harry had just set down on the table for him.

"Well, my god father is getting married, and he wants me to be best man." Harry said, sitting down next to Draco. "The wedding's in 3 weeks, but I'm supposed to be there for the rehearsal. I'm thinking we can leave anytime now, and just spend the time until then just hanging out there. I was thinking we could drive, or we could fly on the jet."

"I'd love to go, but I don't have any thing remotely nice to wear," Draco said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. We both can pick up some there," Harry said dismissively.

"Well, if you're sure. When do we leave?" Draco asked.

My first ever break line will go here. XD

So that is how the ended up on Harry's private jet, flying across the country to get to Montana. Harry had insisted upon bringing Selena, so she was currently chewing Draco's shoe lace.

Draco had his sightless eyes turned towards the window, while Harry had his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco sighed sadly, before he closed the shades on the window, and feel asleep too.

_**Draco was sitting in the hospital bed, but there was something weird. He could see, but everything had a weird blue color to it. **_

_**Then he realized it was because everything was flooded, and he was underwater. He felt panic rising as he realized he couldn't breath anymore. **_

_**Then Harry was there, and he smiled, before taking Draco's hand and leading his way out of the hospital. They surfaced, and then they were bobbing in the middle of the ocean. The tide was pulling Harry in the opposite direction.**_

_**Suddenly a hurricane picked him up, and threw him into the apartment he had shared with Blaise. Blaise was there, beer bottle in hand, coming towards Draco with a malicious glare. Then he noticed he wasn't coming towards him, he was actually going towards Harry who was trying to open the door. **_

_**Harry looked frustrated, angry that the door wouldn't open for him. Draco waved his arms wildly trying to get either of their attentions. If he could point out to Harry what was coming, or if he could distract Blaise, that would help too.**_

_**Blaise finally noticed him. "Stop, don't please." Draco pleaded. **_

_**"He's gonna get what he deserves," Blaise said. Draco wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or not.**_

Harry's point of view

Harry awoke suddenly when Draco's elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oomph," He was gonna go back to sleep, when he got elbowed again.

"Stop, don't please," Draco cried quietly.

Harry tapped his shoulder. "Draco, wake up," He shook his shoulder.

Draco woke up, and flinched away from the contact. He was breathing hard, and he had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Draco, are you ok?" Harry asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Draco replied, realizing where he was, he sank back and leaned on Harry's shoulder.

Right after they landed, they walked to a near suit shop.

"Can you please tell me why I'm doing this again?" Draco asked feeling uncomfortable in the nice suit.

"Because you want to make me happy? Now, I think this one is the one. You look really good, Draco," Harry said, pulling Draco back towards the fitting room he had been in.

"Well, I'll have to take your word for that, won't I?" Draco replied, being as he couldn't look at his reflection.

So having bought their suits, they then proceeded to get a rental car, and on the drive there, Harry told Draco all about his god father and his fiancé.

"Now, Sirius is a bit over the top. Very loud, and very curious. He acts 16. Be careful what you say around him, he has a way of making it bigger than it needs to be." Harry explained, and Draco felt the car turn left. "Remus acts as his calming pill. If Sirius ever gets too excited or annoying, just call Remus in and he'll help you."

Draco nodded, wondering how he'd ever get through this without making a fool of himself, or running into something. Being the stubborn person he was, he had refused to get anything to help him around. No guide dog, no stick thing, nothing.

Another break line

Draco found both Sirius and Remus very pleasant people. He'd only run into something four times in the weeks he'd been there, and one had been Harry's fault because he had caused Draco to trip.

The rehearsal ran smoothly, and so now they had one week left until the actual wedding, and the rest of their guest started to hang around.

Draco remembered one person especially well because they had told him how pretty his eyes were. It had been pretty awkward to tell her, 'Yeah it's because I got slammed over the head with a beer bottle and lost my sight'. He hadn't put it that way, of course.

Wedding day approached and Sirius and Remus got more and more nervous, and the day of was hectic. Draco and Harry helped as much as they could. Harry was taking pictures left and right of everything, and Draco knew he was in over half of them. Cedric floated around helping the people who were decorating.

The ceremony itself went just as smoothly as the rehearsal had. The reception was lighthearted and fun. Sirius and Remus seemed to be relieved that the wedding had gone without a hitch, and were now unwinding by dancing together.

Harry was still taking pictures, so Draco was left to talk to Cedric and some of the other guest.

Harry's Point of view

The wedding had gone very well, and the reception was lively and fun. Harry was still taking a bunch of pictures. He knew that Draco was the subject of most of the pictures, which is why he was very glad he wasn't the hired photographer. He decided to look through the pictures, and he noticed something about Draco.

Excitedly he walked over to where Draco and Cedric were sitting with some people he didn't know.

"Hey Cedric, can you come here for a second? Draco we'll be right back," He promised, before yanking Cedric from his seat. He showed him the some of the pictures Draco were in.

"Oh. This is very interesting. Very interesting indeed," Cedric hummed lightly.

"Do you think it could work? I think it would work out amazing," Harry chatter excitedly.

"Oh yes, it could definitely work. I'll call around and get something together," Cedric left immediately pulling his phone out as he went.

Harry weaved back through the tables and plopped down in the chair next to Draco. "I got some great news, but first for a question. How do you feel about cameras?"

**Hope you liked it. Please review. x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gawd I am so so so so sorry. D: I didn't mean to do it! I really had planned on updating the day I got back, but you know the feeling where you have it all fit together in your head, but you can't get it down right? That's what's happened. -gets on knees and begs for forgiveness- I am so sorry. D:**

Draco curled into Harry's side, as Harry stroked his hair, humming to himself. They were both currently laying in the bed in Sirius and Remus' house in the guest room. Mark, Harry's favorite photographer had said he was going to come here to do a photo shoot in the wilderness. It was unclear to either boy why Mark had decided to drive from New Jersey to Montana. It was a 32 hour drive from Newark to Billings, which is where they were at. Then Mark had talked about taking pictures at Glacier Park, wherever that was.

They had at least another week here, and Harry had offered to go to a hotel to not impose on Sirius and Remus' hospitality, but Sirius had begged them to stay seeing as he didn't get to see Harry very often. Draco's thoughts drifted as he fought to stay awake. His head was resting on Harry's chest, and he listened to Harry's heart beat. Draco didn't need to see because he could feel Harry's chest rising and falling. He wanted to see though. He hadn't told Harry yet, but he was starting to make out outlines of things. When he opened his eyes, it'd looked like when your eyes get used to the dark, and all you can see is the shape of things, but it's enough to move around.

He didn't want to tell Harry and get his hopes up. His own were already through the roof. What would happen if he didn't get his sight back, and his vision stayed this way? He'd be crushed. Harry would be the same if he told him. So he kept it to himself, begging his eyes to allow him to see everything. How he had taken sight for granted. He wanted to see colors. He wanted to see animals. He wanted to see trees. He wanted to see the blue of the sky. He wanted most of all to see Harry: His bright emerald green eyes, his mop of messy black hair, and his caring smile.

Draco started drifting off to sleep; the sound of Harry's humming and his warmth lulling him into security. He felt… safe. Something he could never have felt with Blaise.

Before he dropped off completely, he heard Harry whisper into the dark, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco muttered into Harry's shirt.

Draco flailed in his sleep, before rolling unceremoniously off the bed and onto the floor. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes. He cracked his eyelids open, peering around the room. It was still the same as it had been yesterday: Eyes that had adjusted poorly to the dark. He pressed the button on the clock that told him the time out loud.

"5:38 a.m.," The computer voice drawled out clearly, though not loud enough to wake Harry.

Draco sighed, and stood up, walking to the bedroom door, and locking it. There was no way he was going back to sleep. He couldn't get a good night sleep anymore. His unconscious thoughts were riddled with nightmares, consisting of Blaise trying to kill Harry in some way.

He then padded slowly and carefully through the room towards the bathroom that connected to the room he and Harry shared. He didn't bother turning on the light. Lights didn't matter. It wasn't like he could see any better with them on or off.

He turned on the water, putting his hand under the shower head and feeling it patter pleasantly on his skin. He waited for the water to warm up, before removing his pajamas and clambering in. The warmth, after walking through the cool air-conditioned room, caused his skin to erupt in goose bumps. He let the water run over his body, enjoying the feeling of it running off his skin.

He went about washing his hair, while debating about what to do. No one would be up for at least another 3 hours. Maybe he could find a pen and some paper to write a letter to his mom. She was dying to hear all about the wedding. His thoughts were cut short when the door to the bathroom opened. Draco bit his lip waiting for whoever it was to talk

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco let out a whoosh of breath. "Gawd Harry, you scared me half to death."

Harry let out a little laugh. "Well, it's pretty scary to wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning to the shower running."

He was about to reach out and turn the water off, when he heard the shower curtain open, and Harry stepped in, pressing into his back.

Draco had to fight back a moan when Harry bit down softly on his shoulder, sucking at his skin.

Draco reached back and tangled his hands in Harry's hair, pulling his head up away from his shoulder, so he could lean his head back and kiss him.

Soon enough Harry had Draco pinned to the shower wall, water flowing over both of them. Draco moaned loudly as Harry thrust into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

After they had both released, the cleaned up, washing off and kissing between pauses.

They got out when the water suddenly decided it was going to freeze them together. They dried off, got dressed, and proceeded down the stairs, where they could smell coffee and waffles.

Harry's point of view

Harry flounced into the kitchen, smiling broadly. "Good morning!" He said rather loud for the time of day. He and Draco got food and coffee, sitting down across from Sirius and Remus at the table.

Remus gave him an amused smile, while Sirius winked at him. "Someone's having a good morning,"

"Nothing like a morning shag," Harry proclaimed happily.

Draco gasped, and smacked Harry's arm.

Remus chuckled. "No need to act reserved, our room is below yours you know, and we heard it all."

Draco gave and embarrassed smile, while Harry smiled smugly.

Draco's point of view

The week went on normally, his sight getting proceeding better. He could now see colors sometimes.

Mark arrived late one after noon, knocking loudly on the front door. Harry, who had been sitting with his thigh pressing against Draco's, got up and opened the door.

He said hello to Harry before asking rather loudly, "So, where is he?"

Draco stood up, and raised his hand a little awkwardly. "Here."

He could feel all the eyes on him, and he could make out the shape of Mark, who was now walking in circles around him.

"We've struck gold here boys." Mark announced to everyone in the room, mainly talking to Cedric and Harry. Mark grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pushed him to stand at Harry's side. "He's like Harry's opposite. Where Harry is well built, Draco is slim and delicate. Where Harry has dark hair, Draco has a blond hair, that's almost silver. Harry's masculine, Draco's feminine. Harry's eyes are that deep emerald green; Draco's eyes are an amazing silver-blue." Mark ranted on and on. Draco rolled his eyes, and nudge Harry in the side. Harry laughed quietly and pushed his elbow away.

Draco began getting fidgety, getting a bit nervous about being on display like that.

Mark finished his little rant, and then asked to see the pictures Harry had taken at the wedding. Mark was pleased, so they planned to start the drive to glacier park early tomorrow morning.

On the drive there, Draco and Harry feel asleep in the back of Sirius's van. Draco was resting his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry had his head on Draco's.

All too soon, they were being shaken awake so they could stop at a gas station and stretch their legs.

Draco cracked his eyes opened, and realized to his utter dismay, it was way to fucking bright. Then his brain adjusted. "Holy shit!"

**Alright, please review. x3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here's another chapter. Disclaimer same as always yahdayahda. Enjoy.**

Draco's loud exclamation made Sirius, who had just opened Remus's door to wake him up, look around startled. It made Remus, who had still been asleep, jump in shock, and fall out of the open car door. Sirius barley reacted in time to catch him. It made Harry, who had been only half awake, look at Draco in alarm, fully alert. It made Cedric, who had been attempting to pull out a colored pencil to draw something, spill all the pencils. It made Mark, who had been dramatically talking about gas prices, turn around so fast he slipped in a puddle, and since Sirius wasn't there to catch him, he flopped over into said puddle.

Sirius set Remus back on his feet, Mark grumbled as he stood up, Cedric looked at the pencils on the floor in anger, and Harry looked at Draco, eyes questioning. Those beautiful green eyes. Draco reached out carefully, slowly even, and put a soft hand on Harry's cheek. He looked so much better in person than in memory.

Harry smiled. Draco realized how much he missed seeing Harry smile. Seeing Harry in general actually. Then understanding dawned on Harry.

"You can see can't you?!" Harry cried excitedly. Draco merely nodded. Harry's smile widened.

"Sorry to break this up, but I have to pee. So, let's get a move on. I am glad you got your sight back, believe me, but I really have to pee. I'm glad your eyes stayed they way they are though. Not that I saw them before, but Harry said they were just a stormy gray." Mark rambled, before walking off into the gas station. Draco watched him go, glad to be able to see, even if all he saw was the dirty gas station, surrounded by greasy people. He looked back at Harry.

"Are my eyes really that different?" Draco asked, as he and Harry climbed out of the car, following behind everyone.

"You can see for yourself when we get to the restrooms." Harry said, pulling him by the hand into the filthy building.

After they all relieved themselves, Draco walked up to the mirror, and gasps. His eyes looked incredibly different. The once gray eyes were now laced with a dark blue. It was amazing. Like the ocean and the clouds had collided and swirled together, not completely blending.

So after that little adventure, Draco just scribbled with the colored pencils, appreciating the site of color. Even yellow, which he had originally hated, looked amazing on this tiny sheet of paper. Harry and Draco entertained themselves by playing tic-tac-toe and hangman.

Soon, they were both tired, and they clamored into the back of the van and laid out together on the back seat.

They eventually arrived at Glacier Park, and the mystery that is Mark's brain began to order them around. Though he had them do some ridiculous things, they had a blast. At one point, a mother wolf, and her two pups prowled into the clearing, and they actually got a picture with them in the background, before they ran off.

A month later, Cedric came pounding on the door of their apartment, before storming in raving about how well the magazine that had their pictures in it had sold. Soon they had photo shoots left and right, and they became increasingly famous.

Draco remembered one night very distinctly.

_Draco had been sitting on a stool at a bar, when a very pretty bartender came up and started to flirt with him. Draco smirked, but didn't really reciprocate anything. Harry saw from across the room, and stalked over, sliding an arm around Draco's waist, and kissing him very passionately. _

_Then the bartender realized who they were, and called over the other bartender and they started fangirling over them._

"_Look how cute they are!" The blond girl squealed to her redheaded friend. Draco raised and eyebrow at Harry before they left together._

"_A little jealous of the blond in there?" Draco asked cheekily. Harry glared at him, grabbing his hand._

"_Only a little."_

Slowly, the year went by. Harry and Draco grew closer, as the magazine editors came and went.

Then, something spectacular happened.

Harry took Draco out on a very romantic date, which wasn't all that abnormal. They went to an extremely expensive restaurant, and it went on like most of their dates did, until the dessert came.

The waitress came and brought them each a very cute little cupcake with chocolate covered strawberries, and on top of Draco's cupcake, was a silver ring, with emeralds and black diamonds in the band. Harry picked the ring off his cake, stood up to come around the table to him, and got down on one knee.

"Draco, the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

**Please reviews. x3**


	9. Chapter 9

**God, I'm stupid. I'm really sorry guys. D: Thanks to anyone who's reading even though I'm a dumbass and don't post because I'm lazy. **

Draco leapt out of his chair, locking his arms around Harry's neck, almost bursting into tears. Of course, he said yes.

They had a small, private wedding, where only a few people came. It was small, but nice.

Draco's mom and dad came. Remus and Sirius drove down from Montana. Mark came with his new British photographer friend, who was nearly as crazy as him. Cedric came with Alicia. Even Ron and Hermione, who Draco had only meet twice in his life, came. Things couldn't' have been better. Though Draco could do without all the cats Harry seemed to be looking at adopting. He already had three.

Cedric declared his love for Alicia, and they started dating soon after. Mark and the photographer hit it off big time. Yes, love was everywhere.

Harry and Draco's career had taken off big time, and they were now some of the most famous models the world had ever seen. They did shoots all over the world. Things were better than Draco had ever hopped for.

One bright and sunny day, things in paradise, came crashing down around their feet.

"Draco! Do you want steak or chicken for dinner?" Harry called from the kitchen, where he was twirling around with a pot.

"Steak is fine!" Draco replied from the living room. He stood up, followed by Selena, who was bouncing along. Even at this far along in her pregnancy the hyper thing wouldn't sit still. The father of her love children was sitting in Harry's lazy boy chair. This place was running ramped with cats. Well soon it would be anyway. With three adult cats and a litter of kittens on the way (which he suspected Harry was going to keep each one of them), Draco didn't know what he was going to do.

As he entered the kitchen, he had to contain giggles. There was stuff everywhere. Harry might have become a talented cook, but he certainly liked to spread out while he did so.

Harry and Draco were sitting at the kitchen table just after finishing dinner, when the doorbell rang. Harry hopped up with a singing "I'll get it!!" He flounced, yes flounced, down the hallway and into the main entry way to the pent house apartment they shared. Draco rolled his eyes, before following at a much more normal walk.

He leaned into the hallway to glance at the door. He saw Harry twist open the lock, and suddenly he felt that something very horrible was going to happen. It was too late, because as Harry opened the door, his smile dropped as the barrel of a gun was shoved in his face.

**I'm a terrible person. First I don't post for forever, now I leave you with a cliff hanger like this? Goodness what are we going to do with me. I'll post within the next two weeks, I promise. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo, here's the next chapter.**

Harry backed away from the door slowly. He moved to stand in front of Draco. Draco grasped his hand and squeezed it, watching the door.

He looked on in slight panic as a tall figure walked over the threshold.

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaise hiccuped once he came into full view. He held the gun in front of him, a small pistol. In the other hand he held a six pack of beer. Four cans already gone, making Harry wonder how many he'd finished off on the way over.

Blaise staggered forward clumsily. Harry reached his hand back between Draco's arm and side. His hand groped for the kitchen drawer on the end. His knuckles brushed against the knob. He grasped it, and pulled it open as quietly as possible. He felt around inside, and his hand bumped what he wanted. He pulled the small hand gun and his hunting knife from it.

Harry, eyes still locked on Blaise, who was ranting about how they were both going to pay, pressed the handle of the hunting knife into Draco's free hand.

Draco gripped it tightly, watching Blaise as he yelled drunkenly.

Harry held the gun behind his back, releasing the safety.

"No one leave me, Draco. No one. You shouldn't have. Now, you've gone and got this trash involved too. And now you're both gong to pay." Blaise said, waving the gun around.

"Who get's the first bullet?" He aimed it at Harry and Draco's face back and forth. "How about Draco?" He reached behind Harry and yanked Draco roughly from behind him.

Draco stood his ground as he looked into the barrel of the gun. He held the hunting knife tightly behind his back.

"Draco, you're so beautiful. You deserve better than him." Blaise hiccuped. "You'll be beautiful even in death." Blaise cocked the gun.

Draco swung his arm out, and cut the wrist Blaise held the gun in. Blaise dropped the gun, and Draco tried to grab it, but Blaise slapped his wrist away, and it he dropped the hunting knife. He kicked the gun away before Blaise could grab it again.

Blaise dove after the gun, but Selena jumped out, and cut his outstretched hand, hissing. Blaise cursed and threw her across the room. He grabbed the gun, stood up, and swirled around to face them.

Harry was ready, his gun pointed at Blaise.

Blaise pulled Draco to him, locking his arm around Draco's neck, and then pressed the gun to his head.

"You shoot, and he dies." Blaise said, tightening his grip.

"Shoot him Harry. Do it. Now!" Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"I might hit you." Harry said.

"I know, just shoot." Draco jabbed his elbow into Blaise's side, and rolled out of the way.

Two guns went off at the same time.

**Uh oh, who got shooted? O: Dundundunn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's this chapter. It's the last one, because I really can't think of much to do after this.**

Draco looked up from where he was laying on the floor. Harry was standing, looking very shocked, gun still out in front of him. There was a bullet hole in the wall over his right shoulder. Blaise had missed.

Harry hadn't. The bullet had hit Blaise in the middle of the chest. He lay crumpled on the floor in a big heap.

Harry dropped the gun, staring at it. He pulled out his phone with shaky hands. He called the police.

Draco touched his neck gingerly, already feeling the bruise form. Finally, reality hit is, and sobs rocked his body.

Harry sat next to him on the floor after hanging up, pulling Draco into him, tears falling down his face as well.

"We're ok. We're going to be ok." Harry chocked out.

The police eventually came, questioning both Harry and Draco. The eventually decided the murder was indeed in self defense. They left shortly after, taking Blaise's body with them.

Draco went straight to bed, feeling horribly shaken. He curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, feeling exposed. He'd almost cost Harry his life. It was his fault. Always his fault. A new wave of tears washed over him.

Harry came into the room looking deathly pale. He immediately crawled to Draco's side, laying down and pressing against him. Draco turned over, clinging to him.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," Draco mumbled against his chest.

"Draco, it's not your fault, it's his. He came here on his own. It's not like you called him here. I blame myself more than I blame you." Harry told Draco, pulling him closer.

Over the next six months, Draco wouldn't go anywhere alone at night. He wouldn't' answer the door by himself. The handgun moved from room to room with them.

Eventually things went back to being as normal as it could. Draco and Harry because famous for surviving a would have been murder.

Harry once got a call from a gun store to advertise for them, though he declined.

The modeling jobs came in twice as fast. They got calls for commercials, magazines, TV shows, and everything in between. Finally, for once in his life, Draco was safe, loved, happy and accepted.

FIN!

**Hope you guys liked this story. Please review.**


End file.
